


Fellas...

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: BUT GOOD, Biana isa good little sister, Bramble, First Kiss, Get Together, In Which I Butcher Sports, M/M, Mutual Pining, a nosy one, so much pining, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: Loosely based off the tumblr prompt:'keefe and fitz play basequest and fitz tackles keefe and ends up on top of him he stays on top of him for a second too long and theres ~tension~ but biana interrupts them and it’s awkward for a while and biana convinces fitz ask keefe on a date IDK after that'I substituted Basequest with Bramble
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Physic | Livvy Sonden/Della Vacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fellas...

“I thought you said you can catch!” Keefe calls from across the field as Fitz fumbles once more,

“You know, that would be more effective if you had caught anything at all!’ Fitz retorts. One on one bramble is difficult to say the least. A lot of restarts and foul throws, it doesn’t resemble much of a game at all. 

“Ohohoh! Strong words, Vacker.” Keefe gets into position, preparing to block whatever move Fitz decides on. The sun beats hot down on the pair, same as it has for a number of hours. Fitz isn’t sure how long they’ve been out, but it’s long enough that his mind is swimming and his vision isn’t doing much better.

Despite this, Fitz takes off for the goal with all the strength he can muster. He makes it about 10 paces before Keefe is at his side, bumping Fitz with his shoulder. His hands are farr too sweaty to keep a good hold on the ball and it tumbles out of his hands into the grass. Before he can blink, Keefe has it in hand and is spinning around, bolting in the other direction.

Fitz mumbles a few choice words under his breath before sprinting after him, he doesn’t really think about it. He just throws himself at the blonde, and they both go down, tumbling onto the ground.

They come to a stop, the ball lost somewhere along the way. Keefe lays beneath him, panting. Fitz manages to pull himself to his hands and knees, he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his throat, and apparently neither can Keefe because the next thing they know they’re nearly in hysterics. 

Fitz hangs his head tiredly as he struggles to pull himself together, “Gotcha.” He manages, looking back at Keefe with a lopsided smile. 

“I think you might have killed me.” Keefe responds, and Fitz notices that his hair is curling slightly by his ears. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Fitz retorts, because he knows that Keefe would tell him if he was actually hurt. He hadn’t hit him that hard. 

His own damp curls are falling into his eyes, but he ignores them, looking around them to try and figure out where the ball rolled off to so he can get a head start for it. He’s yanked back by a gentle touch to his cheek and he looks back down, Keefe’s hand drifts up, carefully brushing the hair out of his face. Their eyes meet in a split second and Fitz’s breath hitches. He thinks the hand will fall, and it does, but only slightly. It lingers slightly, ghosting his jaw with an unnamable question. 

The same question that he can see in Keefe’s ice blue eyes, the same question Keefe can see in his. They don’t dare to move, but teal eyes rove the other’s face. Taking in the sun-warm flush of his cheeks, the faint glow of his skin. He knows he’s probably imagining it but that doesn’t make it any less radiant.

He doesn’t think he’s imagining the tick of Keefe’s gaze, the way he looks down at Fitz’s lips for just a moment, then another. Fitz can’t help doing the same as the touch at his chin grows sturdier, Keefe’s thumb brushes the corner for his mouth and he’s aware that the heat isn’t the only reason he’s blushing.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything,

“Dinners ready!” A voice rings out above them and Keefe’s hand falls. Fitz looks quickly to find Biana wandering into the field, her eyes going wide, then she smirks. “Am I interrupting something?”

They both go impossibly redder, Fitz scrambling to his feet. 

“N-no!” He manages, his voice rough with embarrassment. “Just bramble.” Biana looks unconvinced, Keefe pulls himself to his feet silently beside him.

Dinner is an awkward affair, Livvy has the table set so Keefe and Fitz are beside each other, because that’s how it always is. Usually it’s torture enough but today it’s simply unbearable, Fitz keeps catching himself looking sideways at his friend, but never before Keefe catches him first. Everytime their elbows bump sends a new heat to his face, and judging by the look that his moms share it’s pretty obvious. 

He manages to stomach about a third of his food before it gets to be too much,

“I’m going to get started on dishes!” He announces, standing abruptly and rattling the dishes. He doesn’t wait for a response, grabbing blindly for a couple of the empty plates and hurrying into the kitchen. He doesn’t see Keefe’s frown, or Biana’s eyeroll. Or Della’s face palm and Livvy’s silent laughter.

He sets to work in the kitchen, which is something he only does when incredibly stressed (or asked by his moms, of course) and he’s so focused that he doesn’t notice Biana coming up behind him.

“Smooth, Fitz.” He jumps slightly when she speaks, and then glares at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, much too quickly. She clicks her tongue,

“Just ask him out already, it’s so obvious that you’re both into each other.” She drawls as he turns back to the water.

“Just because you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you’re all knowing,” Fitz retorts, “And may I remind you that Sophie was the one to ask you out?” He points out before she can say anything more. She concedes with a nod.

“Okay, you have a point. But I know that I’m right.” She presses, “You’re both head over heels, he’s just too scared to make a move.” 

“He’s not scared, and I’m not into him.” He says, but there’s no conviction in his voice.

“Right.” Biana says disbelievingly, he scrubs a bit harder at the plate. 

After it becomes obvious he won’t respond, she huffs and leaves the room. As soon as she’s gone, he hangs his head with a sigh, propping himself up on his elbows. 

He actually hears the next person enter, and he looks up, prepared to tell Biana off. It’s not Biana though, and his face goes red once more. 

“I’m just bringing the dishes in.” Keefe says, the tips of his ears are adorably pink. Fitz does something similar to a nod and watches as he walks closer and closer, placing the dishes beside the sink. Their arms touch and Fitz quickly looks away.

“Uhm, do you want some help?” Keefe says, far too close. “I can dry.”

Fitz musters a jerky nod, incredibly aware of Keefe walking past him to the drying rack. 

They work in silence for a long while, Biana brings a few more dishes and pointed looks but eventually leaves them alone. The pile dwindles, as the sun begins to set beyond the windows. They still don’t talk.

Fitz feels a little bit like he’s going insane, aware of every touch as he passes the wet dishes, of Keefe’s quiet breaths. The dishes clicking against each other sound impossibly loud.

Finally, the last bowl, they still haven’t spoken. They’ve watched, little stolen glances that haven’t gone unnoticed by either party. He passes the dish and Keefe takes it from him, his hand so, so much closer than it needs to be. Almost on top of his for a moment, then it’s gone. Before he can think, Fitz is grabbing his wrist.

Keefe halts, looking up at his friend with wide eyes.

“What-?”

“Just, shush. I-” Fitz searches for words, it’s not a random burst of courage. It’s a loss of self preservation. “Do you want to have lunch, tomorrow?” There, it’s out. Fitz is blushing so hard that he probably looks like he’s on fire. 

“Do you mean- like- as a date?” Keefe questions, and the blush makes his eyes look so very pale. Fitz nods, 

“If you want it to be-”

“Yeah! I mean, yes. Yes. I’d love to- go on a date with you, that is.” He grins goofily and Fitz can’t help his own giddy smile. 

“Awesome.” He says, and he still hasn’t let go of Keefe. There’s soap all over his hand and Keefe’s arm but all either of them can look at is each other. 

“Could I-” they say at the same time, then they laugh a little. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keefe says, because Fitz can’t bring himself to try a second time, he can nod though. 

Their smiles are gone, something more disbelieving left behind as Keefe leans closer, and Fitz lets go of his arm. Keefe’s mouth presses against his own in the blink of an eye, Fitz reaches up to cup his chin, a mirror image of their position from earlier. It’s warm and everything that Fitz’s ever wanted, everything that they both wanted. FItz stands on his toes, adjusting the angle and reaching up with his other hand, cradling Keefe’s face. They break apart more out of breath then hours of bramble, Fitz’s hands falling to his sides.

“I think you got me covered in soap.” Keefe says with a small smile, and sure enough there’s lines of suds all over his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” Fitz starts, but Keefe cuts him off with another mind blowing kiss. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” He whispers, just a breath away from Fitz’s mouth. 

“Oh thank Council!” Biana’s voice sounds from the doorway, “Finally!” 

Fitz offers her a cursory glance and a smirk before gabbing Keefe’s cheeks and pulling him back in.

“You can stop now.” Biana says, they don’t. He feels Keefe smile against his lips. “Seriously? You guys are so childish.” She grouses, before finally leaving them alone. 

“We’ve got the perfect weapon for when her and Sophie are being gross now.” Keefe chuckles, pulling away. Fitz laughs, and the sun dips below the horizon, leaving them waiting for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of the many many fics I'm finally cross posting from tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! I have a lot of other content on there, headcanons and fics too short to post on here.  
> https://everyonehasthoughts.tumblr.com/


End file.
